bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki and Ray: What about Margin?
In a large city filled with many people, one man stood out from all the rest as he was the only one wearing a cloak with a hood while hidding himself from everyone in the shadows of the alley. A certain girl then bumped on the man, she appeared to be annoyed and sad. "You!" she yelled but before she could continue, tears started to fall from her eyes. The ice cream she was holding was her favorite. The stranger saw what had happened and left but came back a few minutes later with a new ice cream that was the same as the one she had just dropped then the stranger offered it to her," I'm sorry, i wasn't paying attention." He said. As she saw the ice cream on the stranger's hand, she accepted it and wiped her tears. "Thank you!" she said and suddenly kissed the man. She followed it with a sweet, gentle smile. The man just stood there and looked at her, then iall of a sudden the stranger heard something and looked up then in an instant shunpo'd himself and the girl away as a firey explosion was seen on impact to their spot. "Finally i found you!" A voice said as the stranger looked up and saw a another girl on top of the roof of the building. The casual cheery mood the girl once had shattered, a cold, dark aura surrounded her as she stood up. Her bangs covered most of her face, she disappeared and reappeared behind the other girl on the top of the building. Wires was wrapped around the girl's neck and her around her zanpakuto, a single pull would kill her. The girl swung her sword and in a flash she was out of the trap leaving the girl standing there. Blood dripped from the girl's wires. The intent to kill was there, she really is not in a good mood, now that somebody messed her ice cream. The stranger went back up and showed her that her ice cream was still in one piece. With aura fading, the girl smiled as she tackled down the stranger. She quickly got her ice cream and licked it, she made sure that nobody will mess her ice cream again. Unexpectedly, she kissed the stranger in the cheeks again as a symbol of thanks. "Well then i must be going take of yourself." said the stranger as he walked away. "My name is Yukidomari by the way!" she yelled so that the stranger could hear him. "May I know yours?" The stranger looked back and took off his hood to show his smile," It's Ray Martinez nice to meet you." Ray smiled as he kept walking away. Using shunpo, Yuki was able to get beside Ray and cling on to him. "Where you going Ray-kun?" "Uhh, just going to the next city i guess.'' Ray looked at Yuki clinging on him. "Uhmm...Ray-kun." Yuki paused as she looked directly at Ray's eyes, showing the purple color. "I got nothing to do, so...May I come with you?" "Look Yuki that woman is hunting me down and she is powerful I don't you to get hurt." Ray said with care. Yuki smiled and continued walking with Ray. "I could have killed her if you didn't show me that my ice cream is not messed up." "Okay, are you sure you want to come with me?" Ray asked her. "Please, I'll die out of boredome." Yuki replied. Ray sighed and looked at her eyes," Alright You can come with me." Ray said smiling at her. "YAY!!!" Yuki jumped out of joy and clinged tighter to Ray. "Alright come on." Ray said smiling at her. Blood suddenly spurt out from Yuki's mouth, the spiritual pressure the suddenly came was too overwhelming for her. A figure appeared behind her back, touching her shoulder, making her fall on her knees. ''"Where is Margin?" She heard as she fell down to the ground. Ray instantly grabbed Yuki and pushed her in back of him then went to punch the figure standig behind her. Without even moving, Ray's fist stopped as it came contact with the figure's massive reiatsu. The figure proceeds by touching Ray's fist with his index finger, twisting the latter's arm. Ray's kneeled down as he arm kept twisting and twisting," Who are you?" Ray groaned as he looked up. "Telling my name to a soon-to-be corpse will just be a waste of time." The guy turned his attention to Yuki and raised her by her shirt. "Don't let me ask again, where is is Margin?" Ray glared at him as he kept trying to get up but couldn't get up," Who are looking for?" Ray groaned as he asked.